


another body (to keep warm)

by johnllauren



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnllauren/pseuds/johnllauren
Summary: Juno didn’t get desperate, and yet.The short of it was that he’d just finished a ridiculously taxing job and he needed to relax. And perhaps he was desperate or selfish or simply what Rita termed “a needy bottom,” but he wanted sex. So he had gone through all the contacts in his comms and found nobody he actually wanted to go to bed with,except. Except for a thief Rita introduced him to at a party while he was on a job and the thief was trying to steal something.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	another body (to keep warm)

**Author's Note:**

> "Naked Alone" by L Devine and IINDIA came on my shuffle and i was like. time to write some tpp porn i guess

Juno didn’t get desperate, and yet.

The short of it was that he’d just finished a ridiculously taxing job and he needed to relax. And perhaps he was desperate or selfish or simply what Rita termed “a needy bottom,” but he wanted sex. So he had gone through all the contacts in his comms and found nobody he actually wanted to go to bed with, _except_. Except for a thief Rita introduced him to at a party while he was on a job and the thief was trying to steal something. 

They had ended up helping each other because the party went to shit (as most things in Juno’s life tended to do) and then making out in a hallway for a good while. The man - Peter Nureyev, his name was, had given Juno his number, but they hadn’t spoken since then. 

Well, here goes nothing. 

He picks up the call, which honestly surprises Juno, but he tries not to let that show. Keeping his tail between his legs is not going to get a hot man into bed with him.

“Peter Nureyev.” he says.

“Juno Steel,” Nureyev answers, sounding just as surprised. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight.” Juno glances at the clock. It’s already 11:30, meaning if Nureyev has night plans he’s probably already doing them. 

A pause. “Detective, is this call for business or pleasure?”

Juno had forgotten just how _suggestive_ Nureyev’s voice was, and when he said ‘detective’ Juno wanted to melt.

“Pleasure.” Juno responds. Yup, pleasure, definitely pleasure. He thought he was good at flirting, but Nureyev’s voice probably wipes out all competition he might have brought to the table. 

Nureyev laughs. “Your place?”

“I - wh - was that a yes?”

“Yes, Juno, that was a yes. Your place?” He can hear the smile in Nureyev’s voice, and if thinking about what that man might do to him tonight makes his knees weak, who can really blame him? 

“Sure.” Juno manages. 

“I’m going to need your address, detective.” Nureyev says, his voice teasing. 

Juno had really forgotten to give Nureyev his address. He ignores the blush spreading over his cheeks and relays it to him. 

“I’ll be there within the half hour.” He can hear the smile in Nureyev’s voice. 

_That’s soon. That is very soon._ “Okay.” 

Nureyev waits for a moment, but Juno is too overwhelmed and surprised to say anything more, so he hangs up. 

Sure, Juno had been the one who propositioned him in the first place, but it wasn’t like Juno was expecting anything to come of it. And now the second time he was going to see Nureyev they would be having sex - a prospect that is beginning to excite him more and more. And then Juno realizes he doesn’t want Nureyev to meet him when he’s wearing sweatpants, so he spends 15 agonizing minutes trying to pick out an outfit and ends up with a short skirt that he hopes doesn’t make it seem like he’s trying too hard and a rather tight crop top that shows just a little strip of skin. If his hands are shaking (either from anxiety or excitement) while he tidies his room, he pretends not to notice. 

Nureyev keeps his promise, and Juno’s doorbell rings 25 minutes after they hung up the call. 

Juno plays with the bottom of his skirt and starts to think it was a bad idea, wants to opt for more casual pants, but he doesn’t have the time for that anymore. This will have to do, so he swallows and takes a deep breath and gets the door. 

Nureyev stands in front of him, looking very proper in a button down and a fitted velvet blazer and … pants that are so tight Juno has to pinch himself to keep from staring. 

“My, Juno, you are a vision.” Nureyev says, his eyes moving eyes-waist-thighs-chest-thighs-eyes. Juno feels himself heating up under Nureyev’s gaze.

“Do you want dinner?” Juno asks, ignoring the fact that it’s past midnight.

He sees the fiendish light in Nureyev’s eyes before he even speaks. “Well, Juno, I thought you were dinner.”

Nureyev is going to be the death of him and they haven’t even kissed yet.

“Oh.” Juno says, because he doubts he has the ability to say anything else.

Nureyev smiles at him and it looks outright hungry. Juno can feel the butterflies in his stomach but he meets Nureyev’s gaze anyway, almost daring. Nureyev steps in the door and Juno shuts it behind him, and then he toes off his shoes and they both step out of the doorway and then Nureyev reaches down, a hand on the back of Juno’s neck, and kisses him. 

Juno’s never thought of himself as a sentimental lady, but this kiss is different than all of the ones before it. Maybe he’s just a horny lady, then, as Nureyev’s lips slot against his and he feels like this is _right_. Nureyev is hot and heavy already, almost as if he has been waiting for this day just as much as Juno, and his kiss is hot and wet and so good even though Nureyev hasn’t used his tongue yet, and Juno leans onto his tiptoes to get closer. 

Nureyev pulls away and looks at Juno. “Holy shit.” he says, and he’s just as breathless as Juno.

Juno nods. “Bed?” He asks, his voice already husky. And then he’s leading Nureyev into his bedroom, disappointed at the lack of contact even if it only lasts a few seconds. Nureyev seems to feel the same way, because as soon as Juno sits on the bed Nureyev pushes him so he’s lying down. The skirt rides up as he lies down and then Nureyev’s hand is on his thigh, moving like he can’t get enough of it, pushing the skirt up further to expose more flesh.

“God, Nureyev, kiss me.” Juno says, and Nureyev is torn away from Juno’s thighs as he looks up to make eye contact. He moves up to kiss Juno again, this time open-mouthed, and Juno welcomes the feeling of his tongue gratefully. 

Nureyev’s hands feel up Juno’s torso above the crop top, and then they slip underneath it, eager but still cautious. It’s like he’s trying to let Juno know he can say stop whenever he wants, and Juno tries not to think about the fact that Nureyev might care about him. 

He bites Juno’s lip in a way that is caring and filthy at the same time and Juno moans into Nureyev’s mouth. 

“Fuck.” Nureyev says. “Fuck, Juno, Jesus Christ.”

Juno nods in agreement. 

Nureyev leans back on his legs, and if he ends up pressing some of his weight onto the already sensitive heat of Juno’s lower stomach, he ignores Juno’s resulting keening moan. He takes off his blazer and button down and tosses them onto Juno’s floor, pulling Juno’s shirt over his head, too, exposing his chest and leaving only the skirt on. 

Juno reaches for Nureyev’s belt to undo it, but Nureyev moves away. “Patience.” Nureyev reprimands, but he does move off of Juno and pulls his pants off. Juno doesn’t even try to pretend like he isn’t staring. 

“My skirt.” Juno says, and it’s a surprise he can even speak.

Nureyev climbs back on the bed. “I’d like to keep that on you for a bit, is that alright?”

Juno’s sure he couldn’t deny Nureyev anything.

Nureyev climbs back on the bed, gets back on top of Juno. He’s only wearing his boxer briefs, which are already soaking wet. His breath hitches at the contact as he lowers himself onto Juno’s stomach, rutting against it. In Juno’s humble opinion, it is the hottest thing he’s ever seen.

“God, I could stay here all day, kissing you all day, leaving bruises all over you,” Nureyev says, breathless. The sentiment alone causes Juno to make an obscene noise. “And I could if I didn’t want to fuck you right fucking now holy shit.” 

“Yes, God, fuck me.” Juno says, desperate.

“Patience.” Nureyev repeats. “Need to get acquainted with your thighs first.”

And he does. He lowers himself so his face is practically touching Juno’s upper thigh, and then he kisses the insides of Juno’s thigh, so painfully close to Juno’s dick that he wants to scream. Nureyev pushes the skirt up, exposing Juno completely. Juno’s wearing panties, little white things that don’t even contain his hard dick anymore, and that ruins any ounce of self control Nureyev had left. He holds Juno’s hips down, hard enough to leave bruises the shape of his thumbs, and then his mouth makes a beeline for Juno’s dick. Nureyev puts his mouth on it over the panties and Juno already tastes of precome. Juno moans, and his hips buck, but Nureyev continues holding him down. 

“Fuck.” Juno gasps, and Nureyev smiles, pulling the underwear down and Juno’s dick is exposed and all he can think of is how much he wants it in his mouth right _now._ So he follows his want and takes as much of Juno as he can, licking him with a flat tongue because he wants to _taste_ Juno.

“God, Nureyev, you’re gonna-” a beat while Juno composes himself- “Kill me.” 

Nureyev takes him all the way to the back of his throat, in and out, a hand touching any part of Juno’s dick that isn’t in his mouth. And Juno thinks he is going to burst, probably, because everything he’s feeling seems to be five times more intense now. 

He doesn’t pull away until he needs to take a proper deep breath, and when he does he meets Juno’s eyes. Juno’s entire face is flushed and his eyes are dark and his hair is a mess. Nureyev thinks Juno has never been more beautiful.

“I’m gonna fucking come, Nureyev-” Juno says through clenched teeth. So Nureyev works his dick with his hands, still touching it like it’s something to be revered.

“Come, Juno.” Nureyev says and Juno does, as soon as he says it, making a noise somewhere between a moan and Nureyev’s name or maybe both. 

“Good girl,” Nureyev says, and Juno lets out a helpless moan as Nureyev strokes him though the high, wiping his fingers on his underwear, then lying down next to Juno. 

Juno is panting, skirt still on, looking entirely fucked out. Nureyev kisses him softly, and he kisses back, just as soft, hand laying gently on the Nureyev’s chest. He lifts his hips to pull the skirt off and tosses it to the floor.

“Can I eat you out?” Juno asks, sounding like a kid asking for desert.

“Juno, you don’t have-”

“I want to.” 

And Nureyev nods, because he also wants nothing more than Juno’s head between his legs. Juno takes off Nureyev’s briefs and Nureyev lies back down and then Juno wastes no time getting his mouth on Nureyev, tasting him like it’s what he was meant for. His tongue moves with almost expert precision and Nureyev genuinely thinks he’s going to die like this. 

“That’s it, babygirl,” he coaxes as Juno finds his clit, near breathless. Juno moans against Nureyev’s clit, his mouth still working him. 

It takes an almost embarrassingly short amount of time until Nureyev’s hand finds Juno’s hair, trying to pull him away. “Juno, I’m going to-” 

But Juno nods, so Nureyev comes, and Juno swallows it all, still working Nureyev as he comes down. Juno wipes his face on the back of his hand, something that shouldn’t be so obscene and so _hot_ , but here they are. 

Nureyev is the first to speak. “Holy fuck.”

Juno nods his agreement. “That was.” a pause as he tries to clear his head enough to think of a word. “Something.” 

He lies down beside Nureyev again, and Nureyev pulls him into a kiss. The kiss is soft, and gentle, and Juno hopes it conveys the sentiments he doesn’t want to say out loud. When the kiss ends, Juno finds himself reaching forward to make Nureyev stay. Nureyev looks at him with large dark eyes and sex hair and Juno bites down on his tongue to prevent him from telling Nureyev he’s beautiful. 

He wants to kiss him again. “Stay.” he says. 

Nureyev nods immediately. “Can I kiss you again?” 

“Let’s get cleaned up first.” Juno says, though he doesn’t want to. 

They clean themselves. And they kiss. And they kiss. And they fall asleep in each other’s arms. And Juno realizes he doesn’t want Nureyev to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at lafayettesass or at your local subway stop crying about jupeter


End file.
